Arthur Pendragon
Ygrayne Pendragon Artoria Pendragon Mordred Elizabeth II Arthur Le Fay |affiliation = Knights of the Round Table Nine Worthies |base of operation = Camelot |status = Deceased (Physically, spirit trapped in Helheim) |identity = Semi-Public/Mythical |citizenship = Celtic British |marital status = Married |occupation = King |education = |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = |eyes = Green |hair = Blonde |unusual features = |origin = Mythical King, British, Human (Terran) |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = |creator = Atlas |first = Arthurian Legends }} King Arthur Pendragon was the 109th legendary king of Camelot, who was chosen to be King at the age of 10 by the Sword of Selection by pulling it from the stone. With the help of Aurelius son, Merlin and Sir Ector, he has became one of the most skillful, and most powerful king Camelot has ever seen. With tactical intuition, and with the mastery skill with the way of the sword, he is considered to be a deadly threat by the Anglo-Saxons in the Great Albion Civil War. Being taken as a child from Merlin as per aggrement made between King Uther Pendragon and Merlin, he was raised at Ector's Estate along with his, Kay. Ector trained Arthur to be a skillful swords at the age of 6-7 years old with Kay. Along the way, he was watching on the legendary sword in the stone for some time. However, he was then lured by it, and went near it at which he was able to pull, and soon suceeded the throne. To defend his kingdom, he'd would try to negotiate a peace between the Saxons who decline such a offer, and became to ransack Great Britain's smaller villages. In repponse, Arthur create the Knights of the Round Table to act agains the Saxon invasion, choosing only his best kights. He'd hold a festiva to select a knight to join, having other kingdoms and nations to join in Britain defense, with Sir Lancelot and Sir Mordred being selected. Biography Early Life Birth & Childhood Before Arthur was born to king Uther Pendragon and Ygrayne of Cornwall in the mid 5th century. His mother before being with Uther was the wife of Gorlois of Tintagel, Duke of Cornwall. When they visited Camelot, King Uther fell madly in love with Ygrayne, and soon attempted to force court her in Camelot. However, she refused and quickly told her husband. Soon after being informed, Gorlois and Ygrayne left the kingdom without being told leave. This gave the excuse of war by King Uther against the Duke. Uther then asked Merlin to help him enter the Castle of Tintagel, and soon the Wizard had made potions that turned Uther into Gorlois. As the Duke, Uther was able to enter the castle and into the bedchambers of Ygrayne and slept with her. As it soon turns out, Gorlois was killed at his castle at that same night. Soon after the war, Ygrayne is then courted to King Uther. However, after knowing Arthur wont be as strong as he'd liked. He then asked Merlin again in aid. However, in return, he wishes for Arthur and that his identity and birth a secret. Accepting the offer, when Arthur was born, Merlin took the newborn away from Ygrayne, and soon Merlin gave him to Ector at his estate and raised him with Kay like his own son. Raised on Ector's estate, Arthur and Kay, his brother were being trained in by Ector, the lord of the estate and co-owner of the farm with his wife. Arthur was trying to parry Kay's sword attacks, but kept on tripping over, to which Kay belittled him about his footwork. Ector would then go to stop Kay, informing him that he too needs work, and that they are both young. After the training, Arthur would go to the village where he worked as an an "farm boy" - as in performing duties on a farm such as picking horse feces, feeding the stock and doing on-field work. During his tenure on the farm, an man appeared at the center of town. Since the farm was near, Arthur and along with everyone else in town heard him shout. The man shouted that the true legitate heir to Uther, who was fatally ill when the war with the Sacons began. The man revealed an sword, to which he plunged it into a stone that seemlessly appeared from nowhere. The sword had an words inscribed onto it; "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise king born.". Everyone in town tried to pull the sword but no avail. Arthur, who wanted to pull it in order to gain respect from Kay, but he went otherwise, not believing himself to be Uther's heir. Days later to which Arthur was playing around with Ector's eagle Archimedes. Chasing it, Arthur became last in a forest. While he stumbled about it, the same man who plunged the sword into the stone appeared. The man introduced himself as Merlin, the warlock of Avalon. Arthur was somewhat confused, to which the warlock then showed him his living place - a hut within a tree. Amazed that Merlin is living inside a tree, the warlock told him on how his being treated by Kay. Appearance Arthur had short blond hair and green eyes. He has the height and weight of were 6'1 and weighed that of a standard man in the 21st century. He had a beautiful form and appears composed. he'd worn the standard armor of a knight. The armor parts are silver in color. While the tunics part are blue. He also has a black and white hood attached to the back of the armor part of his neck. Personality Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons *Caliburn: Arthur's fable sword that is the symbol of his Kinghood, knighthod and his ideals. Caliburn is a Divine Construct forged by God and gave it to Merlin, who then embed it into the stone. *Excalibur: Trivia/Notes Category:Deceased Category:Legends Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Humans